


Charming

by itssamwinchestr



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssamwinchestr/pseuds/itssamwinchestr
Summary: Maybe it was fate… or maybe it was because Dan was a stupid idiot, either way somehow Dan had just ended up in the arms of one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Charming

Dan was too engrossed in his phone to see the car speeding towards him as he crossed the street.

All he remembers is someone yelling LOOKOUT, then a sudden pull and the feeling of arms wrapped around his torso. After realizing he was, in fact, alive, he looked up at the person who just saved his life, his gaze met the eyes of the man who saved him, and he was speechless. The man’s eyes were as blue—no—bluer than the ocean, and his hair was black styled perfectly into a quiff. Dan managed to get out the words “T-thank you,” to which he heard a “you’re welcome” in response; the man’s calming, gentle voice wasn’t too deep or too high; it was perfect and also slightly northern.

Dan then noticed he was still in his arms; he left his embrace and awkwardly stared at the ground. “Thanks again, my names Dan by the way” “Phil, and you gotta watch where you are going, you were lucky I happened to be near and saw the car” Dan stifled a laugh. “Yeah, I’ll make sure to pay attention to the road next time.” “Do you wanna-“ Dan couldn’t finish as Phil had started to walk away.

Dan just stared as Phil slowly got smaller in the distance. Dan walked back to his apartment, still in shock. _Did that really happen? Did I really almost die?_ Dan couldn’t get his brain to shut up, and though he tried as hard as he could to push the thought away, he just couldn’t get the image of Phil’s vibrant blue eyes staring directly at him out of his head. Phil was as handsome as a prince in a fairytale, and every time Dan thought about him, he almost felt like he was in a fairytale too.

Though he still wasn't sure how he survived today, one thing was for certain;

He had to find Phil.

He had to find his Prince Charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic on ao3. I hope you enjoy and I will try to update it regularly - Alex


End file.
